


Hotel Azeroth

by YMPPBGH33



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMPPBGH33/pseuds/YMPPBGH33
Summary: You find yourself in a situation out of a bad Isekai harem anime, the fearsome and powerful women of Azeroth beholden to you and your dick. Good times ensues.Written 2nd person, so you get to be the protagonist. Thank me later.
Kudos: 3





	Hotel Azeroth

“Mmmmm... good morning master...” Sylvanas Windrunner’s smooth, silky voice poured into your ears and filled your head like warm, sweet honey as you wake from your blissful slumber. She’s the first thing you see, her sexy, voluptuous body seated on top of you, thick, creamy thighs against your sides, long fingers pressing softly against your bare chest. She’s dressed in a lacy, mostly black with a few dashes of white maid costume, vast majority of her dark skin exposed with just enough hidden to instantly arouse your tantalizing curiosity. Garters, thigh-highs, a set of lacy bra and panties, all complete with a dainty little cap and thin silk gloves, she’s dressed exactly as you desire in your heart of hearts. “Did you sleep well? I hope my lap was comfortable...”

You blink your eyes, and the memories flood back into you. Waking up in a seemingly endless mansion, the walls pearly white, ceiling twenty feet high in some places, balconies, perfectly spotless windows, undoubtedly an ungodly sum of money had been spent on this place, and you find yourself the sole owner of it. Truthfully though, none of that matter. It all that paled compared to your new servants. All women, all gorgeous, sexy, and above all, madly in love with you, desperate to serve you, all knowing exactly what to say or how to behave to instantly get you going. It took several days to sample even a fraction of the fictional, and yet at the same time very real women desperately horny for you, and your routine for these days involves little more than putting your dick into every wet hole you could find, endless bounties of flesh to fulfill your every wicked desire. Every morning you expect to wake up to your old dreary and depressing life at your shitty dead-end computer programming job that you didn’t actually want but what else can you do with that equally shitty computer engineering degree you also didn’t actually want but your parents basically forced you into getting (and yes, that was a cry for help), fully ready and expecting the worst, yet that doesn’t happen. Your perfect life of endless indulgence continues, each morning you open your eyes to another beautiful maid obsessing over you. 

Sylvanas is looking at you expectantly, and you press your hands softly against her thighs. She sighs softly at your touch, interlacing her fingers with yours, squeezing gently. You play with the lacy frills absently, just enjoying the feeling of her smooth body pressing against yours. “Wonderful. Resting against you I could sleep for a hundred years.” You enjoy praising the maids, your compliments seeming to genuinely make their day, and their happiness only drives you happier as well, a cycle of endearment and warmth, and Sylvanas takes it as such, lowering her head and pressing her cheek against yours. 

“Oh master, you treat us so well...” she murmured, not even kissing you yet, just softly pressing the corner of her mouth against your cheek, leaving a small trail of warm dampness. “I love serving you, m-”

“Oh come on now! You’re wasting master’s time, you bitch!” Another voice comes from behind Sylvanas. While all of the maids treated you with utter adoration, some did enjoy a little more of a teasing approach. While some of them were a little more possessive, others were more than happy to share and bang you together two, three, or more at a time. Some just wanted dick. Some just wanted to fuck. And the tantalizing blonde admiral was certainly all that.

Jaina Proudmoore pulled the covers off you completely in one swift motion, your stiffening morning wood springing up and slapping against Sylvanas’ rear, eliciting a small yelp. “Keep talking his head off, banshee queen, and I’ll take care of his other big, delicious head.” The dirty-mouthed arch-mage is dressed comparably to her arch-nemesis, same sexy, frilly lace but in bright white instead with a golden trim, offering a radiant contrast to the all-black undead queen. Her full-blond hair disappeared behind Sylvanas’ curvy ass as you feel your cock enveloped in a hot, wetness, unmistakably Jaina’s skilled throat as she chokes down your entire length in one smooth motion. Jaina’s made it obvious how much she loves gargling your cock and balls, her warm throat a perfect receptacle for your cock. You tilt your head back and moan loudly, interrupting your otherwise tender moment with Sylvanas, Jaina’s blowjob skills just too incredible for you to do anything else. She bobs her head, sucking and slurping loudly and lewdly, groaning to herself like your dick is the most delicious thing in the world. To the base she goes, again and again, hands caressing your balls lovingly, feeling up your cum-laden organs and begging them for their contents. She chokes and sputters even as she does so, her nose grinding against your pubes, loving every moment of her gullet being filled by your hot meat.

Not to be outdone so easily, Sylvanas leverages her own assets, hugging your head tightly into her generous elven breasts, squeezing your face in her pillow-like mounds. She keeps one hand firmly on each of her fat tits and grinds them against you, a rough motorboating in her chest, Sylvanas  understanding perfectly what you want from her gorgeous elven form and giving it to you vigorously. After the initial surprise, you get just as into it, sticking out your tongue and licking between her breasts causing the ranger to let out moans of her own, joining the noises of Jaina loudly choking on your shaft and filling your ears with their sweet music.  Nothing else for them to  do , your hands reach around and grip Sylvanas’ ass, squeezing and kneading the juicy flesh, before slipping a few fingers  into her suggestive panties and  against her sloppy folds. She’s soaking wet, her snatch pouring love-juices as she  loudly begs for you to please her.  The wet spot on her frilly panties makes unshakable evidence of how much she’s enjoying you r fingers right now.

“Oh, look how wet I am for you, master! The way you filled my tight little elven holes last night, I just want you so badly!” Sylvanas whines, her body trembling as you engage in your foreplay, sucking hard at her nipples, your fingers slick with her juices as you work them into her velvet slick folds. “Fuck me master! Fuck me!”

“Hughghahhhh... me first, banshee bitch,” Jaina pulls off your shaft and gasps for breath, your cock throbbing lustily from her loving treatment, her throat the perfect sheath for your sword. “Your big fucking dick is so good, master! I need this fat thing inside me right fucking now!” she demands, shuffling herself forwards until shes pressed against Sylvanas’ back. Disappointed she would have to wait but eager to please you, Sylvanas moves up as well, and before you get a chance to regain your bearings, Jaina’s hot cunt is squeezing your cock while Sylvanas is riding your face, her sopping hole leaking juices all down your chin and neck. She’s torn off her panties, you realize, and in your new household throwing away ruined undergarments is a daily chore at this point. You grab hold of her thick, creamy thighs and push your face up into Sylvanas’ core, shoving your tongue deep into her soaking cavern, taking big, deep licks of her sweet insides, more love juices squirting hard from her as you do so. Her insides quiver against your probing tongue, waves of overwhelming musk of her body invade your nose, her thick, wonderful scent driving you faster and deeper, desperate to taste more of it’s overpowering flavor. Sylvanas trembles and her slim elven body shakes in your hands as you devour her dripping slit, her thighs pressing against your head firmly, bathing you with overwhelming heat and heady lust. Her gorgeous elven body was made for your enjoyment, and you’re going to enjoy it. She moans your name softly, again and again, her hands caressing your head and hair, fingers running along your cheeks and ears adoringly, enthralled by your face buried in her snatch.

In the meantime, Jaina does her own thing, riding your cock with all the practice of a well-rounded slut. “ So deep... you’re so deep inside me!” she moans, loud claps of her thick ass clapping against your pelvis as she fucks herself to completion against you. “ Master... master!”  Her mouth hangs open, drooling all over her fat tits as she cums, bringing herself to orgasm incredibly quickly. “ It’s so good!” she cries out, unable to hold back. “ Y-you’re so big, master! F-fuck me, fuck meeee!”

You instinctively bounce your own hips up to meet her halfway, lodging yourself even deeper as you do so, a move Jaina appreciates very loudly,  mewing like a bitch in heat  getting exactly what she desires. “ Yes... yes!” Jaina is little more than a  mess of moaning and whimpering, her body overwhelmed by the pleasure you’re inflicting on her.  She readjusts herself, leaning forwards to reach around Sylvanas’ body and grab handfuls of the undead elf’s tits, pulling her back against herself. The two women bounce themselves on you in synchronized fashion,  filling the room with wet claps of flesh as they ride you  together , both panting and gasping from the exertion and overwhelming pleasure.  The blonde pulls Sylvanas’ head around and kisses her, deep and wet. Neither of the women are particularly interested in the other, but both know how interested you are in how interested they are in each other, so they become very interested in each other indeed. 

“Oh, you... you dirty human slut... how dare you touch me like this...” Sylvanas moans as Jaina pinches her nipples hard, twisting and squeezing the hard nubs, her voice muffled by Jaina’s lips. “Human hags should know their place: firmly beneath centuries of curated elven beauty and grace.” You feel it on your tongue as Sylvanas’ body reacts oh so positively, quivering from the attention and squeezing more juices onto your waiting face. “Elven women have been bred for centuries to please men perfectly... I honestly don’t know why master keeps you around...”

“Maybe you’re not nearly as sexy as you think you are...” Jaina teases back. “Elven sluts are overrated, and too easy anyhow. But who could resist human royalty... right master? I-aughghhh!” A few hard thrusts upwards shuts her up, and Sylvanas giggles, happy to use her delirious state to impose her own will on Jaina, shoves her long, snaking elven tongue deep into the blonde’s throat who’s eyes widen and lets out a sputtering gasp at the surprising assault. Getting her pussy pounded from below by your surprsing strength, along with her nemesis’ tongue twisting with her own send Jaina careening into uncontrollable orgasm again, more wetness soaking her folds, squelching as you cock pushes them aside on its way into her womb.

“I’m only joking, master. Fill up your little blonde slut,” Sylvanas’ laughs, squeezing your head between her thick thighs. “I won’t be jealous... so long as you save some for me...”

Jaina’s wide hips and  thick ass clapping against you was she rides  spur you  on like no other, around her all you can think of is breeding her, knocking her up, drowning her womb with your seed. You’ve always made sure you first load, your biggest, most potent always does directly into her snatch, and this morning is no different as you feel your cock twitch and throb, right before shooting your cum deep into the mewing slut. “ Oh, master!” Jaina screams, unable to continue riding in such orgasmic bliss, you take over, holding on to her hips as you unleash a few more powerful thrusts  upwards into her. “Y-your cum is filling me up!  You’re painting my womb with your hot seed!”  You don’t intend to pull out, of course, blasting her insides with your spunk just as she begged for, her pussy clenching you so tightly, milking you for every last drop. “ I’m so full! So full of your hot cum! Your cum is so good, master!”

You wish you could impregnate her,  watching her gorgeously slim belly bloat up with your bastards, pound her silly far beyond when it would be safe for her to do so,  drink your fill of hot, creamy milk from her engorged nipples  while she holds you against her fat, life-giving tits and whispers to you like a baby, but unfortunately whatever magic summoned these fictional women into your reality didn’t account for procreation.  You’ve filled up these girls enough times to make doubly sure of that.

“Yes master! I-I’m cumming too!” Sylvanas shrieks, fortunately without her banshee powers as she cums, your tongue too skilled for her to endure, her hot cunt dripping its appreciation as sweet elven girl-cum running down your chin. Despite being undead, Sylvanas’ body was so incredibly hot, the amazing heat of her ass pressing down into and crushing your face was everything you’d ever imagined and then some. You’ve already forgiven that one Blizzard writer who ruined two whole expansions with his shitty Nathanos self-insert. Sylvanas was worth it. Her sweaty, musky elven ass turns your mind into soup with its overwhelming scent, and you ride out the remaining duration of your orgasm in heavenly bliss, your cock softening inside Jaina’s sweltering snatch, bathing in a sultry mix of your seed and her arousal.

“Oh master... master...” Sylvanas and Jaina coo in unison, both ever so satisfied by you, press themselves against your body and you feel their soft, tingling touch running up and down your body, making you shutter and form goosebumps in still-unabated desire. You sit up as Sylvanas gets off of you and takes your back instead, pressing her full breasts against your shoulder blades, reaching around your hips to caress your spent cock and balls. 

Jaina’s still in your lap and pressing into your chest, and you take the time to press hot kisses against her lips this time, making up for all the time you spent with Sylvanas earlier.  Despite being centuries younger than Sylvanas, Jaina’s human body showed the signs of aging and maturity.  The older woman moved against you with all the skill of someone who had experienced plenty of men firsthand and knew instantly what you would want, every touch and movement a deliberate action to please you and only you, not at all like the inexperienced clumsiness of Sylvanas.  The two working in unison filled your head with more hazy desire, every second greater than the last yet seemingly impossible to be any greater than that.  Your hands filled with Jaina’s gorgeous rump, squeezing and fondling her buttocks as you grind her hips against yours,  her hot soaking pussy lips bathing your cock in sultry heat, and you’re hard again before too long.

J aina holds your face in place and you lock eyes, the room silent save for Sylvanas’ moans and gasps as she grinds you from behind.  The blond woman bites her lower lip, her expression begging for you, driving you mad with desire. “Cum in my ass next, master?  I’m just  _aching_ for more of you... ”

\-----------------------

Y ou walk out of the bedroom and into the spacious hallway, leaving Jaina and Sylvanas in a messy unconscious heap on the bed, your seed oozing from their holes  as they rest, fast asleep in each other’s arms. They’d be fine, well recovered enough to take care of you later, but for now there were plenty more dishes to sample,  and  in more ways than one. 

“You’re late for breakfast, master,” came a voice from the kitchen. The way Lady Liadrin calls you _master_ , with none of the slutty, high-pitched fan-girlism of the other women never fails to arouse you, like she’s the only adult in the room and takes charge of even you, a commanding voice filled with authority. And you let her, enjoying the feeling of being ordered about and rewarded with her taunt body when you listen and obey. It was fun, a very different experience compared to all the other women practically throwing themselves at you. Difficult, as Liadrin’s preferred state of dress was nothing at all, save for a slutty apron that offered relatively little protection from your ravenous gaze. Knowingly, she keeps herself facing you, only offering tantalizing glimpses of her hips and sides of her breasts poking out from behind the fabric. 

N one of any of this made sense. Logically, your brain should’ve been heavily desensitization to it, dopamine receptors long shut down completely after nothing but pure bliss day after day after day. And yet Liadrin’s slim, gorgeous ly curvy hips and  alluring face draws you in and your cock springs up as hard as the first day you laid eyes on her, like you haven’t felt every inch of her body under your fingers yet. Like you haven’t already shared hundreds of tender kisses and sweet orgasms. Like you didn’t literally finish fucking two women mere minutes ago.

You slide up against her, nuzzling her neck. “Some things are worth waiting for...” Her arms are like cords of steel as you caress them, imagining what she could do to you if she wanted. You remember once teasingly denying her advances and being carried away on one shoulder like a freshly-kidnapped princess and dumped like a sack of potatoes onto a couch. She kept you to herself that day, heading off any other maids with the possessive death glare of a true veteran, fucking you again and again and again without a care in the world. As you lay there too sore and tired to move, even if you could get Liadrin’s slumbering form off of you, you’ve never refused her since.

Liadrin simply pulls away,  her face stern  but not harsh . “Please eat  your breakfast  first, master.”

Obediently, you sit down at the ornate dinner table and eat your breakfast, an incredible meal prepared by the paladin herself. Pancakes, sausages, bacon, fresh fruits, washed down with a cup of coffee, the perfect start to your day, giving you the energy to satisfy your ever-ravenous harem of slutty maids and servants. Lady Liadrin, satisfied you’re satisfied with her cooking, turns back to the kitchen and begins cleaning up. You don’t look at your food once, instead keeping your gaze trained with a laser focus on Liadrin’s shaped rear, her sculpted back and shoulders, lovely hips and muscular thighs. Her body looked like it was carved from marble by the greatest artisans of Silvermoon, every line and curve enticing you, her beauty making it hard for you to even think. Her distinct muscles and lines bending and flexing as she squats or bends over, her gorgeous form truly a work of art that you’re simply dying to apply some hands-on appreciation. You wolf down your meal, desperate for a taste of Liadrin instead, her swaying butt calling to you with its irresistible song. Finishing the last of your food, you get up quietly and sneak up behind her.

Bent over and loading the dishwasher, Liadrin practically jumps as you bury your face in her ass from behind without warning. “Lady Liadrin...” you whine playfully, your voice muffled by her curvaceous rear. “Please... may I have my dessert now?”

The paladin sighs, her legs trembles slightly from the shock, before turning around and putting her hands on your head, pressing your mouth against her delicious,  un shaven dessert. “You’ve been a good boy, master, I supposed I could let you  _indulge_ for once...”  The apron stayed on, now draped around  and hiding  you,  alone with Liadrin’s nethers . Anyone wandering in would have been treated to the right-down sinful sight of the young master  being held under the loyal Lady’s apron and forced to  eat her out . Fortunately, there’s  quite literally  nothing else you’d rather being right now but tonguing your  graceful elven servant ,  tasting her arousal, hearing her gasps and moans as you please her. 

You two spend the next little while like that, enjoying what each other had to offer. Liadrin thoroughly enjoying your well-trained cunnilingus skills, holding on to your head with a soft, adoring touch, stroking your hair and caressing your ears, not at all afraid let out a few moans of _oh, master_ to let you know just how good you’re making her feel. Her slick hole dripping liquids which you lap up eagerly, arousing her even more. She gasps and bites down on her lower lip hard to stop herself from crying out, wanting to keep you to herself, at least for a little while, but deep down she knows she’ll be screaming your name loudly enough for the entire mansion to hear soon. Her hard expression softens quickly under your assault, the warm pleasure she’s bathing in clearly present on her face. She leans back against the counter, your hands holding tightly on to her comfortable rear, kneading her juicy ass. For you, having your face between Liadrin’s legs and your tongue inside her hot cavern is heavenly in and of itself, and her equally-heavenly ass filling your hands is just the cum-icing on the sex-cake. If the breakfast she served was fit for a king, Liadrin’s wet, quivering honey was a meal far beyond what an emperor would dare ask for. 

You flick your tongue masterfully, first at her outer folds, then darting thrusts inside milking her for her arousal, a firm kiss with your lips timed with a firm squeeze with your hands, you keep the Lady on her toes, literally, as she hyper-extends her knees in pleasure, eyes closed, hand pressing against the back of your head, moaning lustfully for you. Your face is absolutely buried in her thick, unkempt blonde bush, her wild patch of long, scratchy public hairs filling your nose as you breathe in rapidly. Some men prefer their women clean-shaven, but those men likely also prefer plain cheese pizza so you don’t think twice before disregarding their opinions. A stark contrast to her perfectly uniform and clean military lifestyle in every other aspect of her life, that Lady Liadrin would keep her sex so messy makes it clear what sort of wild debauchery she secretly enjoys, and that you’re on your knees underneath her ensures she’s truly enjoying it. You’ve walked in on your ladies playing with each other often enough to which were cock-drunk sluts and which could appreciate every aspect of you and appreciate you appreciating every aspect of them, and Liadrin was certainly a woman that would ride your face for hours on end if given the opportunity. As you feel her taunt thighs quivering, her knees weakening, her voice picking up, you contemplate giving her that exact opportunity.

“Master... master!” she coos softly, increasing in tempo and volume as she approached her climax. “Y-you’re so good! T-this feels am-amazing! D-don’t stop, p-please master! Hughhgnnnn-” she bites on her soft lower lip again, her back arched slightly and her head facing the ceiling. “You make me f-feel so good, master! I-I’m gonna cum soon!” 

Y ou don’t react at all, instead continuing your work rewarding Liadrin for such a wonderful breakfast and for being such a lovely servant in general. You love her  elegant elven voice, the piercing edge of it clearly experienced in barking orders and intimidating foes, but now she could only communicate her adoration of you,  her words being choked out with difficulty and losing its normally unfazed demeanour. Longing for her to shrill your name harder yet, wanting to hear more of her deep lustful moans, you jab your tongue further into her depths,  further than before into the sweltering heat of Lady Liadrin’s insides. That d oes the trick.

“M-master, y-your tongue’s too good... I’m cumming!” she’s borderline screaming now, eyes screwed tightly shut as her orgasm arrives and grips her. “I’m sorry master, but I-I’m going to cum all over you!” You feel her sweaty, muscular ass flex in your hands and her hand press your face tightly into her crotch, creamy thighs squeezing your head mind-numbingly hard as she came. “Take it! Take it all, master!” She wails as she practically bucks her hips against your waiting face. Her womanly juices splash against your face, squirting hard and bathing you with its warmth. Satisfied, you peek out from under her apron almost playfully, soaked with her fluids, and Liadrin hoists you up with a look of concern.

“Master, I-I’m so sorry, I-I couldn’t control myself, and now you’re a mess-” Liadrin stammers, light pink face turning deep red, so embarrassed she unloaded herself all over you that she yelps in complete surprise as you firmly grab hold of her bare ass again and press yourself against her.

“If you call this a mess, you’re going to need a mop and bucket after I’m finished what I have in mind...” you whisper seductively into her long elven ear, enjoying the way blood rushes to her face as she burns with excited lust. You thought you were satisfied, but the sticky heat on your face only makes you crave her more. “I should probably call for the maids _now_...”

“Oh master...” Liadrin swoons, trailing off into a soft moan as your hands advance on her figure once more.

_\---- A bit_ _later ----_

Your mind’s a hazy blank, barely getting enough oxygen with your face buried under Liadrin’s sweaty ass for what’s felt like hours now. Probably much less, but you’ve had better things to do than keep time.  She bounces and grinds her butt against you, pressing you into the floor hard, almost all of her considerable body weight resting on your face  with crushing pressure,  almost painful .  You briefly recall th at time I made a reference to  a certain Amazon Prime Original , then shake off the thought. 

Liadrin’s busy too, taking a lot of coordination to press your throbbing shaft between her bare feet and jerking you off just like that. Her feet feel so good around your length, the bumbling, uncoordinated footjob being just the  latest  unconventional experience your cock  takes while you suffocate in your Lady’s  sweaty butt . As weird and awkward the experience, neither of you feel like stopping despite your multiple orgasms at this point.  Her toes and ankles are painted with your cum, testament to how lovely her feet  feel against your cock.  Elven feet look just like a human’s on first glance, but there was a world of difference comparing her footjobs to someone like Jaina’s. Elven toes just slightly longer, more elegant, the sole of the foot smoother and softer, more flexible as she curls and twists the bottoms of her feet around your shaft in ways no human could. The dexterity required to ride your face so pleasurably  and comfortably all the while adding another point to the elven column. 

Liadrin’s clearly enjoying the sinful lewdness too, having cum buckets by now, squirting hard all over your chest and torso again and again. She’s beyond embarrassment now,  in fact  eagerly rubbing her own pussy lips to  piss all over you as hard as possible, taking control and showing you your place,  loving the way she’s cumming like a nasty slut from getting her ass eaten . 

“You like that, master?” Liadrin leers as you try to give a muffled response. Every time she pushes you, you’ve allowed yourself to be pushed. She’s your mistress now, calling you _master_ as a humiliating insult, reminding you who’s really in charge. It’s still you, of course, but sometimes a little pretending can be fun. Liadrin moans, signalling another wet orgasm as another shot of warmth splashes on your chest. “You dirty fucking _stud_ , oh I should make you lick all this up afterwards... fuck!” Another shot of cum leaking onto her toes as you cum again, her slim elven feet just milking your balls like nothing else. “Fuck, fuck! I’m definitely making you lick this up! You _filthy_ fucking boy! Keep going, keep going! Tongue my aaahHHHHH!”

As you drive your tongue deep into her hot asshole, sending Liadrin into shaking fits and squealing in delight, the emptiness of her threats ring for both of you to hear. Your hands reach up and around her thighs, clamping her butt against your face and continuing to tongue-fuck her asshole mercilessly. Liadrin’s arms and legs lose their purchase and with your newfound leverage, you flip her over on her front, ass in the air, yourself on top of her. With mocking tenderness, you plant a wet kiss right on her buttocks, sliding your fingers tantalizingly against her gushing pussy.

“Mmmm... you nasty little anal-slut,” you sigh lecherously. “Tell me how much you like it. Beg me for it. Beg me to keep tonguing your ass, or I’ll just walk away.”

“N-no!” Liadrin moans, screwing her eyes shut, trying to hold herself back. “Y-you can’t make me!”

“Oh, if you insist.” You pull away from her, leaving the elf heaving on the ground. “Be a dear and call Vanessa VanCleef to my room, if you don’t mind. And have her wear that slutty little pirate costume I like too. Hopefully she’s been eating like I told her, that’s an ass that could use a little fattening up...”

The mention of the notorious butt-slut is too much for Liadrin to bear,  who grits her teeth and caves in to you .  “Fine! F-fuck, I-I’m yours! I’ll clean it up, I’ll lick my own mess off the floor! I’ll suck my toes clean and swallow every drop of your seed!” Liadrin  moans ,  her surrender to you complete. “Just put your face back in my ass, oh please, fuck my ass with your tongue, make me feel it!  I’m your sloppy little whore, your bitch, your toy!  I-I just wan-arugHGHHHH!”  Again, she cums hard  as you dive back into her butt , thrashing under you against the floor, a nice puddle of her arousal forming as she leaks onto the floor. 

“Cum for me, Liadrin. Cum like the little anal-slut you are as I tongue your asshole!” you leer triumphantly, Liadrin heeding your commands eagerly, screeching herself hoarse as she cums again.

“More... more!” Liadrin moans deliriously, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, eyes glossing over. “I’m nothing but a slut for you, master! Only for you! My body’s yours! Just give me more...”

W hich you do.

\----------------------

A s you step  naked into the bathroom for a quick shower, you walk in on  another maid, changing the towels.  You’re absolutely c overed in Liadrin’s love-juices  and  a nice shower seems to be just what you’re looking for, but spotting the maid’s lovely blue ass,  and even lovelier blue tail, you sigh as you realize  cleaning was going to have to wait.

“Eep!” Yrel squeals as you tear off her lacy, tight underwear before shoving her into the bathtub. “Master! I-I don- AUGHGHHHH!” The paladin shrieks as you grab her tail roughly with one hand, bending her over, before spanking her fat blue ass hard with the other, sending the fat meat jiggling under your palm. 

“You’ve been a naughty girl, Yrel,” you whisper harshly into her ear as you grope her. “Walking around with your big, beautiful butt just out like that. You know what happens now, you little blue slut.”

You reach out and turn on the shower, hot water raining down on the two of you and instantly soaking her slutty costume, Yrel’s perky nipples practically tearing through her top and you give them vicious squeezes, eliciting more moans and screams as you aggressively feel up her big, milky breasts, her flat, toned stomach, her thick, juicy thighs, all around her lovely Draenei figure. Her body twitches and shutters under your lecherous touch, but her hard, lusty breaths and soft, desperate moans tell a story of just how much she wants you. Her hands are already reaching for her taint, fingers touching her own insides, desperate to feel more from you. Finally, your hands rest on her hips and ass and you hot dog your throbbing cock in the hot valley of her ass-cheeks, grinding your length in her butt. Once, twice you slide your cock in between her buttcheeks, and on the third thrust, you push your entire length into her suffocatingly hot asshole. “Master! M-MASTER!” she squeals, completely unprepared for your big cock.

Y rel feels it immediately, the small Draenei girl  screaming at the top of her lungs as you pound her butt loose, every other servant in this wing of the house undoubtedly burning with jealousy.  You love hammering the little Draenei, still remembering the first night you spent with her,  spending hours and hours fucking her into unconsciousness  before waking her up with your cock before sending back unconscious again, over and over , her holes so unbelievably tight,  grabbing and pulling on he r tail, her hair, her horns, her hooves , every inch of her  blissful,  exotic body made into your personal toy as you pumped her full of your semen again and again and again. When she revealed to you that she’d been a virgin a scarce  few hours ago,  you  had  almost felt bad. But then the allure of the small and innocent, cute little Draenei sitting on your cock like a puppet was too much to resist, and  she received a reminder that her tight holes belonged to you now as you fucked her like the  dirty sex doll she was.  Claiming her womb again and drowning it with your seed, she learned her place as one of your favourites quite quickly,  never able to resist. 

Y ou’ve treated her like so ever since, and since then she’s never stopped going out of her way to find you in private.  If you’re alone taking a shower, or watching some TV, Yrel will find an excuse to bend over in front of you, swaying that fat ass you love so much an inch from your face.  You love her cute innocence and inexperience compared to her peers, which you take full advantage of, fucking her into unconsciousness more often than not, making sure to never cum anywhere  except deep inside her  young, fertile body.  Today promises to be no different as you reach down and grab her by her thighs and lift her up, Yrel’s entire lithe figure  folded and  hoisted up by your strong arms. You continue pounding her  juicy, delicious  rear without missing a beat, using her body almost as a massive fleshlight.

“MASTER!” Yrel shrieks at the top of her lungs, her arms, legs, and tail flailing in the air, her small body thrashing in your arms involuntarily. “Y-you’re being too rough! P-Put me down!” There’s no mistake about it however, this is among the best she’s ever felt as you jackhammer into her mercilessly, turning the paladin into a moaning, thrashing mess. Her bright blond hair whips back and forth in your face as you slam her up and down your cock, dousing you with her scent. Even with the volume of the shower coming down on the two of you, it’s obvious when Yrel cums hard from the anal treatment, juices squirting from her prim pussy in an arch, mostly on the wall. “AHHHHHHHH! MASTER!” she howls as her orgasm overwhelms her, practically convulsing in your arms. “Y-you’re too gooooood! S-so big, so r-rough!”

“And your ass is just too fucking tight,” you grunt quietly in her ear, not missing a beat in reaming her pretty butt. “A hundred sexy asses every day, and none of them get me quite as hard as yours. Anytime I see it, no matter what I’m doing, I just need to fuck it, no matter how many times I’ve already done it or how I feel.” Not even a lie with just how heavenly Yrel’s rear really is, the fat, juicy buttocks bouncing wildly and clapping loudly, the little Draenei girl far too young to deserve an ass so big and wonderful. Her insides too, so amazingly hot and tight, never loosening even after being rammed open for hours on end, still squeezing you every bit as tightly as her very first time, still milking you for your sperm, still clenching rhythmically as you lodge yourself so utterly balls-deep with every hard thrust.

“You’re so deep, master,” Yrel groans, quieter now, slightly recovered after her first mind-breaking orgasms. “I’m glad I could serve you with my ass. If you love it so much, please don’t hesitate to fuck it whenever you want... nothing could make me happier than getting my ass fucked by your big cock!” As she settles into the rhythm of being fucked standing up, she reaches around behind herself and puts her hands around your face, and you eagerly take two of her fingers into your mouth, nibbling and sucking on the digits lovingly. Her small Draenei hands feel so different than humans, despite looking quite similar, the exotic feeling only drives you further, eager to please your maid in any way she wants. If Yrel wants you to suck on her fingers in return for ownership of her ass, then you’ll suck on those fingers like she just polished off a jumbo bag of Cheetos. “M-my fingers, master? D-do you find me t-that exotic that you’d suck on my fingers like that? So dirty, master...”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it, Yrel,” you tease back, nibbling on her digits. 

She only wiggles her butt against you in response.  A n ass that tight and perfect attached to such a slim, sexy maid means you definitely can’t last that long inside of it. As you fuck her harder and harder, in anticipation of your own churning orgasm, Yrel notices your pace and roughly encourages you. “Are you going to cum soon, master?” she teases you, slipping more fingers into your mouth, pulling on your lips.” Are you going to fill my tight little  Draenei  butt with your hot, human seed?  Turn me into your messy, blue cumdumpster and make me beg for more?”

“Yes, yes, and yes,” you grunt, picking up the pace even further, sending Yrel into another squealing fit. “And you like it, don’t you? You want it, don’t you? You know that’s all you are, a sexy piece of ass built to please me and only me, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, and yes! Cum in me! Please master, I need your cum!” she shrieks as her entire body flails in your grasp. “Seed my ass, master! Claim it as yours! Fill meeeee!” Her breasts small compared to your other servants, but so full of life as they jiggle wildly as you jackhammer into her from below. So much churning heat, burning with lust from her body crashing against yours it’s making you dizzy. Her sphincter, tight like a vise squeezes you just hard enough for the last time and you crash through the floodgates.

“Y-Yrel, your ass is too tight! I-I’m gonna cum in it-” you moan as you do just that, biting down on her fingers hard enough to make her cry out. You flood her tiny asshole with a flood of seed just as you promised, a torrent of sticky, white jizz pouring into her rear in thick ropes, her tight hole seeming to drink you down with no end.

“Master! I-it’s so much!” Yrel screams at the top of her lungs, her butt clenching like never before, milking your shaft for every drop. “So hot! S-so thick! I-I’m so full!” Your gooey load settling nicely inside her bowels, Yrel feeling more than just a little bloated with so much sperm churning inside her chute. You lower her to the ground slowly, and her legs tremble a little as she puts her weight on them. Finally, you pull your softening cock out of her ass with a wet _squelch_ , and Yrel sighs deeply in warm satisfaction, your gooey load running down her curvaceous ass and down her legs. 

“Master....” she coos, leaning back, still pressed against you with an uncertain shakiness, your hands on her rear supporting her as she catches her breath with sharp gasps. “Y-you’re just too much... t-too good... I need a rest...”

“Well this shower was a waste of time,” you chuckle, almost forgetting about the hot water that’s completely soaked whatever bits of Yrel’s uniform you didn’t rip to shreds. You bite her cheek gently, pulling her along. “And you’re a mess. Bathe with me?”

_\---- A bit_ _later ----_

Y ou sit in the steaming hot water, Yrel in your lap, her back to your chest. She still breathes heavily, her bountiful chest rising and falling at a rapid rate, clearly still not used to your surprise poundings, despite how often you’ve been inflicting them on her.  You make a note to continue giving her surprise anal sex as much as possible.  You’ve washed most of the messiness off of each other by now, and as you gently fondle her breasts, feeling her heartbeat pounding through her chest, Yrel stews in the sultry heat with you. 

“Master...” she sighs, before craning her neck backwards and kissing your lips upside-down. You move one hand to her chin, pulling up further and arching her back at an incredible angle in the process, devouring her sweet lips and lustfully sharing plenty of drool. “Don’t move, master, I learned something new just for you...” she murmured softly and with a voice that would’ve made you agree to anything.. Obediently, you instead just press your tongue against her own currently invading your mouth, a lustful, twisting dance as you struggle against her wet instrument. You and her both let out soft moans of warm pleasure from the writhing kiss, and she adjusts herself, pressing against you seductively. 

Just as you begin to wonder why she would’ve asked you not to move, you feel it. A smooth tentacle wrapping around your hard cock and squeezing tightly. “F-fuck!” you curse unwittingly, and Yrel giggles as she begins jerking you off with her  tail. 

“It’s good, isn’t it, master?” she whispers, taking back control over your mouth and continuing her lusty assault against your mouth and face. The way her tail snaked around your cock, and now caressing your length, stroking you so slowly and gently under the hot bathwater, Yrel’s clearly been working on her sexual prowess. “Tell me how much you like it, master.”

“I-it’s so good!” is all you can muster, Yrel in control now, her hands holding onto yours, forcing you to pull her head against yours, locked into a deep embrace while she squeezes you with her exotic Draenei tail. She kisses you with a voracious hunger, lusting for your human taste. You feast on her soft, plump lips while she does the same to you, holding the hot, wet kiss until you’re both gasping for breath. The instant one of you breaks and sucks down a breath, the other immediately hunts down the freed mouth with ruthless speed before capturing it back in wet kisses.

After a few minutes of this mutual arrangement, Yrel shifts around to facing you and breaks from the kiss for just a moment. “Your big cock’s made my ass so sore, master,” she moans seductively. “How dare you abuse your loyal servants like this... At least finish the job and fuck me until I can’t stand...”

\--------------------------------

“What exactly do you do around here? Aside from tempting me with that slutty suit?” You ask Onyxia, the tall, leggy black dragon in her human form. She’s seated at her desk in her private office as she always is, pouring over some documents. You’ve glanced at them before while fucking her at her desk, some sheets and ledgers detailing finances. Makes sense, someone or something is paying the bills on your life of sexual luxury after all, but Onyxia’s always been dodgy about what she exactly was doing. You’ve tried fucking the answers out of her before, but the black dragon was usually too crafty and aware to be turned into a cock-drunk slut so easily. Instead, you end up all too frequently seduced yourself, coming to your senses under her feet, her smirking as you cum pathetically when she gives you permission. You can’t quite tell whether it was her magic or you natural affinity to fall for her MILFy grace, but either way, today would be different.

“Oh don’t worry about me, master...” she whispered seductively. “You just take care of yourself... and let me take care of you...”

“Stand up,” you command, surprising yourself with the authority in your voice. _Shit, I’m getting used to this,_ you think. 

Onyxia raised an eyebrow,  before obeying, pushing away the plush office chair and leaning forwards against her desk ever so tantalizingly, her sexy legs turned just right to accent her luscious rear in those tight black dress skirt. “ What are you going to do, master...?”  You walk up next to her, Onxyia smiling slyly but deliberately avoiding eye contact.  She sways her butt just slightly, barely glancing her ass against your hip. She thinks she’s still got you under control, until you bring your hand down hard, spanking her jiggly butt through her dress.  You smack her so hard she staggers forwards a quarter-step, bumping into the desk. 

“M-master-?” Onxyia lets out a confused cry. You immediately take position behind her, lifting her tight skirt with one hand and reaching the other into her panties. You stick a few fingers into her folds, feeling the slick evidence of her wild arousal in between your digits. As you pull out your cock and press it against her ass, you grab the taller woman by her hair and force her face-down onto the desk roughly. “W-wait, m-master, that’s the w-wrong hole! Y-you can’t put it in my ass, i-it won’t fit! Y-you’ll hurt me!” She gurgles a little as you grind her cheek against the desk surface, her eyes wide in fearful arousal, clearly scared by your show of aggression, but also trembling in anticipation of what you plan to do her. “M-master, please, I-I’ll do- ARUGHHHH!” her begging is cut off by a piercing scream as you pierce her ass, slamming your entire rock-hard cock deep into her peachy anus in a single hard shove. 

“You slutty little thing. I should’ve bent you over and fucked you like a bitch ages ago,” you whisper hoarsely into her ear. “This ass was made for my cock, just like the rest of your body, and it’s about time I started using my property like it was intended.” You pull almost all the way out, before lodging yourself back in hard enough to lurch her entire body forwards. She screams again as you fuck her, slowly and deliberately. With one hand keeping her bent over in the perfect pose of submission, your other hand fondles her cunt, which practically squirts its juices each time you plunge into her defenceless anus. It’s so incredibly hot and tight, an amazing fuck, her entire body bouncing back and forth as you ream her from behind. 

“Master, you’re too big! M-my ass can’t handle you!” she squeals, unwillingly making all manner of lewd noises entirely unbecoming of a regal dragon. “Y-you’re too big for meeeee!”

“Actually, it sounds like I’m just the right size for you,” you laugh. Leaving a few painful smacks on her jiggly butt, you continue hammering into her. Again and again, harder and harder, filling the room with her lusty cries and loud claps of your hips against her fleshy rear. The anal pounding you’re subjecting her to is nothing short of brutal, putting all of your considerable strength and stamina into showing the black dragon her place, making her your nasty butt-slut, rearranging her guts with your bitch-breaker, all just another day at the office for you. 

“I’m, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum from your big fucking dick pounding my ass!” Onxyia wailed as she experienced the first anal orgasm of her life, her mind blanking out with pleasure as her swollen pussy disgorged their fluids, riding out the best orgasm she’d ever had, and just the first of the day. You should’ve done this a long time ago instead of playing her games. Of course a slutty dominatrix like Onxyia would have such a tight little asshole for you to abuse, to use against her as her weakness, loving the feeling of your big cock stretching it wider than she could’ve ever imagined. Her long, elegant legs shaking, knees weak and barely able to hold herself up, you feel more and more pressure on your hands lifting her by her hips and thighs. 

“Oh I hate you!” Oxnyia moans. “I hate you so fucking much, y-you and your big, thick, amazing cock! I can’t believe you would treat me like some worthless nasty anal-whore, master! I hate you!”

“And what do you think of my cock, bitch?” you tease, dropping another barrage of painful spanks on her spacious backside.

“I love it!” Oxnyia howls, her eyes wide, drool leaking from the corners of her mouth as she was fucked. “I love your cock so fucking much, master! It’s so thick and hard, oh f-fuck! Fuck me harder, master, pound my asshole with it! My body’s yours, master, all yours! Take my ass, pound me until I faint, make me your cock-drunk, anal-whore, slutty bitch!” No contradiction existed in Oxnyia’s mind, loving every moment of your cock gouging her ass with powerful, rippling thrusts, turning into a messy anal-slut before your very eyes. Her whorish moans and slutty confessions are music to your ears and pick up your already-dizzying pace, fully intent on breaking your black dragon bitch fully. Not that was far off, as she continued begging loudly for you to wreck her, ruin her, take complete ownership of her useless whore body. “Master! Master!” she mewed your name every time you spanked her buttocks, which were already bright red with painful handprints from your abuse, crying out and begging for you to smack her harder, teach her her place, punish her naughty little ass for daring to treat her master so poorly. “Fuck me, master! Deeper, master, fuck me properly! Ruin my ass! Fuck me loose! Turn me into your personal anal-whore!” 

You reach for her long, curly hair and roughly grab fistfuls of it, before yanking her head back. Onxyia can only squeal in delight at the harsh treatment, loving every moment of abuse you’re inflicting on her. “I’m such a slut for your cock, master! You and yours alone! Make me your bitch!” She loves it, the way you spank her naughty rear as you fuck it, taking out your frustration on it, leaving the surface raw and abused. Her back arches so beautifully, twisting her like a pretzel, her tits now bouncing harder than ever with her chest hanging out so much. Seeing her body bent so painfully contrasted with her beautiful expression of mind-broken lust for hard anal sex sends you over the edge as well. A few more hard slams into her butt and you’re cumming, gritting your teeth as you shoot your potent seed deep into the dragon consort’s bowels. Your domination of Onxyia was complete, successfully turning her from an elegant, controlling lady, into a bent, broken bitch begging for your cock. Even as you fill her ass with your hot cum, all she does is beg for more.

“Oh master! I love your cum! Drown my slutty asshole with it! My ass was built to be your personal cum-dumpster! Fill me up as much as you want, master! I live to drain your fat, delicious balls...” she moans loudly, eager to let you know she’s been successfully dominated. “My body’s all yours, master! Just keep using your slutty concubine! Hold this slutty bitch down and butt-fuck this ass like you own it!”

Y ou finish nutting inside her, pulling out of her gaping , heaving ass and leaving a hard spank on her already-raw buttocks.  It’s the best kind of climax, leaving you dizzy and weak at the knees, amazed at the sheer volume of spunk you could pump into her.  Globs of spent cum spurt from her asshole, stretched wide by your girth, running down her shap y leg.  Leaning on the table for support, Onxyia clearly has trouble standing,  her bubbly butt quivering without your iron supporting it, her thighs and legs much the same, trembling as the last of her own orgasm flows though her. 

Suddenly recognizing how much you exhausted yourself  taming the dragon, you slump into the plushy chair. Almost instantly, Onxyia is back on top of you, straddling you, her messy pussy grinding your cock back to full mast.  Her eyes glossing over, her mouth open as she panted desperately, her tongue hanging  out and leaking drool.  So tired and breathing hard though she is, Onxyia seems to only have one thought on her mind.

“Just look at my pussy, master. I’m so fucking wet for you,” she cooed. “You’ve got more seed for me, right, master? Your personal sex slave is soooo thirsty...”

_\---- A bit_ _later ----_

Y ou sit casually in Onxyia’s plush chair, reading the book on her desk but not really, more just pretending to tease Onxyia instead. She’s on her knees under the desk, loudly and vigorously sucking on your fat cock like the well-trained concubine she is.  Out of your sight, but you know both her holes are dripping with your hot creampies, having plugged her full to her hearts content.  Loud slurps and gargles fill the room, the back dragon not shying away from using her tight throat to please you, her nose scratching against your pubes as she bottoms out on your cock, taking the entire considerable length without hesitation or encouragement.  She’d been at this with you for quite some time, the numerous ropes of cold cum clinging to her face a testament to that,  even considering how enthusiastic she’s been in gulping and licking down your seed. 

“Good girl...” you sigh as your cock twitches and another shot of seed lands on Onxyia’s face. “You’re so much prettier covered with my cum.”

“Really, master?” Onxyia beamed innocently like Yrel after taking a hot creampie. “Then cover me with some more! I want to bath in it!”

Even though you started the meeting intending to make Onxyia your bitch and owning her completely, you just don’t have it in your heart to deny such a beautiful girl  her wish, and you sigh as you feel her soft hands caress your balls again. 

\----------------------

The rest of the day is just more of the same. A quick stroll through the woods of the acreage until you step into a rope trap, leaving you hanging by your legs from a tree. An upside down Maiev Shadowsong fills your eyes, dressed in a green version of the outfit all the other maids wear, plus a sexy helmet that keeps her mouth exposed. Soon she has her hands on your ass and throat around your cock while squeezing your head between her taunt thighs, grinding her wet pussy lips against your face. She sucks you off with a blowjob as heavenly as any you’ve received today, slamming herself to the base with a single thrust, rubbing her nose against your balls. That, combined with the juicy cunt and thick bush drowning you, you just can’t last. She swallows your load without missing a drop, before cutting you down from the trap, your cock still at full mast pointed at the afternoon sun. The helmet stayed on as she rides you to completion again and again, the Warden taking all the pleasure she pleased from you before disappearing back into the woods, her swaying, cum-filled ass the last you see of her. As is typical of Maiev, no matter how much you try to cling to her and cuddle afterwards, even if for a moment, she never stays after the deed is done. 

Tired from the exertion, you sneak into the food stores next looking for a quick snack. You find just that, and then some in the form of a pair of big grey titties squeezing around your cock, courtesy of Lillian Voss. Being undead meant she was always a little peckish, something you’ve learned from the numerous risen you have in your employ, and Lillian was likely looking for something to sate that endless hunger when you walked in on her. She gets exactly what she didn’t even know she was looking for as she drinks down big gulps of your semen with her lips wrapped around your cockhead and sucking hard while she milks you with her tits. Her body’s much more decomposed than Sylvanas, patches of rotting skin marring her otherwise beautiful features but the loving adoration clearly visible in her eyes and enough to tug successfully at your heartstrings. When she spreads her legs for you, you make an effort to ignore her missing patches of skin, instead focusing on those big, gorgeous, glowing eyes. You kiss those cold, cracking, clearly-dead lips with all the heat and passion and ferocity you would Liadrin or Yrel. She clings to you in a missionary position as you cum deep inside her, her legs locked around your hips. You’re happy to stay with her as she rides out her intense orgasm, kissing and cuddling her, comforting the emotionally neglected assassin. Finally, she releases you, a warm smile of satisfaction on those cold lips, and you leave her on a sack of potatoes, you hand brushing lovingly against her face as you step out.

You find your favourite Vulpera tending to the garden. Meerah sways her tantalizing little furry butt as she works, knowing exactly how much you love it. Even with all her fur, you usually don’t have any difficulty finding her holes, and she lets out a high-pitched squeal as you pick her up with ease and shunt your cock deep into her waiting pussy. She wails and cries in pleasure as you fuck her, you big, thick cock easily filling her tiny pussy up completely. Meerah’s so small and light, you’re basically turning her into your personal furry cock-sock, and she loves every moment of it. The first time you heard her high-pitched rapid-fire voice you were smitten, and spent hours with that furry little bottom, getting her body used to your size. A long and hard process, but these days you can easily got balls-deep into her eye-watering tightness after just a little preparation and you do just that, slamming your entire length into her dripping hole. Her pussy walls, so wonderfully plushy and tight, clenches and squeezes, milking you for your seed. Her womb, proportionally tiny just like the rest of her, fills up after merely two pumps of semen and you’re forced to pull out, coating her fur with your seed instead. You leave her in the dirt, panting and mewing in lusty pleasure, long tongue lolling out and licking up some of the delicious cum off her fur. You always feel a little unsettled afterwards, a stirring of shame and disgust with yourself. _This doesn’t make me a furry, this doesn’t make me a furry,_ you repeat it like a mantra, knowing full well it was pointless.

Dinner comes soon after, and Liadrin’s cooking is as delectable as ever. A pair of soft royal lips sucking you off under the table is just an added bonus. Tess Greymane chokes and slurps your entire shaft down loudly before swallowing your cum like the obedient slut she is, moaning as you feed her her treat. As you finish with your stewed beef and mashed potatoes, Tess finishes sucking you off as well and you both move on to your respective desserts. For her, it’s pulling off her soaking panties before turning around and fucking her thick butt on your cock. Meanwhile, your own dessert arrives in the form of Lady Liadrin shoving the dirty plates aside and getting on her hands and knees on the table facing away from you, that bare, tight, elven ass you love so much swaying seductively an inch from your face. She gives you just one command: _please me_ , and you’re hapless to obey. You bury yourself in it, devouring her delicious holes without hesitation, all the while holding onto Tess’ hips with your hands to pulling her back and forth along your dick. You don’t last long in Tess’ snug, velvety cunt and cream her almost disappointingly quickly. Fortunately, Liadrin is eager to please and when Tess climbs onto the table, Liadrin dives into her eagle-spread legs to lick the cum out of her cunt while you take position behind the elven general and give her the fucking she’s been dripping in anticipation of all day. You leave them voraciously feeding off of each other in a writhing, moaning mess before heading to the library for a little reading.

Of course, little reading gets done. It’s just damn near impossible for you to concentrate when the gorgeous First Arcanist Thalyssra gives you the pleading _fuck me_ eyes just a few feet away. You’re balls-deep in her soft, purple pussy when you realize that was probably just her resting expression and any desire you see in her face was likely a result of your own horn-doggedness. And now you’ve ruined another day of studying for the decorated mage. It doesn’t sound like she minds all that much though as she moans and whimpers. You bite and nibble on the smooth purple skin of her neck and collar, eliciting harsher moans, becoming harsher still as you latch onto her bouncing tits and pinch her delicate nubs. She cums again and again, clearly the centuries of isolated arcane study leaving her devoid of the pleasures of flesh, pleasures clearly overwhelming her in this moment. For such an elegant and esteemed woman, Thalyssra doesn’t have a problem admitting how much she loves having sex with you, and even as her and you share eye-watering orgasms, she just keeps begging you for more. Finally, you leave the ancient mage in a stupor, her eyes glazed over, tongue hanging out, no sign of the incredible arcane mastery under that well-fucked veneer. You glance at the open book she had been perusing and make sure her page is bookmarked for when she recovers before heading back to your chambers for the night.

Ah yes, you remember. One more to take care of.

\----------------------

S omeone once said you could have too much of a good thing, and as three  gorgeous Windrunner bodies piled onto you, that phrase becomes ever-more present in your head.  Alleria lies on her back as you fill her squelching cunt with your cock, Sylvanas sixty-nines her all the while, lavishing your dick and her sister’s pussy with oral attention, while V ereesa sits entirely on your broad shoulders, her hot snatch pressed up against your face.  Even though your day mostly consists of random sex with whichever beauties you come across, you still feel like you’re saving  the best for right before bed, laying in your luxurious bedroom, the particular women you’ve been looking forwards to notified and eager to please. You’ve enjoyed many  nights with these girls, but tonight is the first with all three of them together.

And it’s a great choice, three sisters, three different flavors of elf, all sexy, gorgeous, and absolutely enthralled with you.  The smallest and youngest, Vereesa, you took her maidenhead personally a week ago, still as fresh as the first layer of snowfall early in the winter, except there’s already an intent in the snow that perfectly matches the silhouette of your erect penis. But aside from that, untouched and unclaimed. You use the same skills you used earlier to eat out Liadrin until she turned into a moaning, shaking mess, and the inexperienced Vereesa has even less a chance to endure.  Sitting on your shoulders five feet up in the air, she holds on to you for dear life as she sways precariously,  aware that cumming too hard would likely send her crashing painfully to the ground.

And she’s been cumming hard. Your tongue burrowing so deep into her fresh cunt, her honeyed pussy lips just a pleasure to kiss and toy with, her creamy thighs squeezing your head from either side, capturing you in a sweaty, hot haze of lust as you pleasure her vigorously.  She screams and moans,  her body trembling, cumming hard again and again  from her cunt pressed against your face . You’ re a sopping mess, Vereesa happy to lose control and douse you with her sweet elven juices again and again.  Shamelessly, her orgasms chain one after the other, clearly in hundreds of years of her life she’d never imagined human tongues could do this to her.  Despite being small and light enough to sit on your like this, her thick thighs offer a surprisingly high amount of force as she clenches her muscles on reflex, threatening to pop your skull like a balloon. There’s no feeling quite like it in the world, and you let out a muffled moan.

Clearly thinking her creamy cunt  around your fat cock being the reason for your sudden vocalization of pleasure, Alleria  joins Vereesa’s chorus of lusty moans and screams.

“My, master, you’ve really got a hard-on for our elven holes, don’t you, master?” she teases you. “Are your fellow humans so unsatisfactory? Or could it be our elven pussies are just too much for you to resist? Master, you brutish human, how dare you take all of our wet holes for your enjoyment alone, bedding me and my sisters like a array of exotic concubines?” 

C learly you’re not fucking her hard enough, is the only information you got out of her slutty teasing. You swiftly rectify that oversight by bracing against her hips and slamming your rectifier home harder, doubling your pace, lodging every last inch of your el f -breaker inside Alleria.  The eldest of the elf sisters clearly noticed, and screamed her pleasures. “Oh yes! M-master, right t-there! J-just like that!” she groaned as you bucked your hips into her, your entire length lodging deep in her tight elven pussy with every thrust,  her wet, warm hole squelching around your length. 

“I think she likes it, master,” the undead second sister whispers sultrily. Sylvanas leaves soft, wet smooches on your cock every time you pull out, and on Alleria’s fleshy pussy lips every time you thrust in, pressing her lips against your shaft, bathing your length with her saliva. Feeling Alleria’s gorgeous cunt clamping down on your length is heavenly enough on its own, but with Sylvanas’ concentrating her skilled lips and tongue on making it even better made this easily the best sex of your very sexually busy day. “Alleria was always the biggest slut for cock,” Sylvanas teased.

“R-really? And why don’t you explain h-how you became the youngest ranger-general in t-the history of Silvermoon?” Alleria shot back, choking on her words as you fuck her.

“Hey, I just happened to be in committed relationships with the ranger-elites when I became eligible for the post,” Sylvanas laughed. “All five of them at the same time. Complete coincidence.”

“Listening to you old whores compete over who’s taken more miles of cock makes me sick!” Vereesa chimed in. “My body’s only belonged to master, how could you hags match up?” Her thighs clench tighter around you, clearly excited to be involved in her sister’s sexual adventures for once. “I’m the only one master needs!”

A ll three sisters goading you and each other like this is just too much to endure, and you bust deep into Alleria,  filling her sweet MILFy pussy up with your seed first. “ Ohhhhh, master!” Alleria moans loudly, her sisters clearly brimming with jealousy at your decision to creampie the oldest first. 

Vereesa, impatient and clearly thinking you’ll choose her young body next, slips off your shoulders and presents her sweet little backside to you, reaching back and spreading her pussy lips. “Just do me already, master! Look how wet I am! Only master’s big cock and thick cum can satisfy me...” she moaned throatily.

Y ou smirk as you take position behind her, spending some time kneading her plush ass as you tease her, probing her sopping folds with your rock-hard cockhead. She whines impatiently, pressing herself backwards in an effort to get you to fuck her already. 

“You know, you’re being pretty rude to your sisters. Maybe I should teach you a lesson, hmm? What do you think Sylvanas? Should I punish this little elf girl?” you ask with a smirk.

“By all means, master,” Sylvanas takes her position in front of Vereesa and without a moment’s hesitation, forces her sister’s face in between her legs. “And I think you know just what an appropriate punishment would be for her, don’t you, master?” she teases back.

You give a knowing smile and  plunge your entire length directly into Vereesa’s tight virgin asshole.  Inch after inch of hard, throbbing cock pushed into her hot, vise-tight ass, and Vereesa tried to scream, but her sister’s legs squeezed her too tightly and she could only let out a muffled moan.  Your balls rest against her clit for just a moment as you pause, relishing the heat and pressure, squeezing her hips with your hands, feasting on the glorious sight of Sylvanas writhing  on the huge bed  as Vereesa unwittingly pleasured her puffy pussy lips.  You pull out slowly, Vereesa feeling the sudden emptiness instantly, very quickly wishing she was full of your cock again, her ex-virgin asshole stretching to accommodate your enormous elf-breaker nicely. 

“Our elven bodies were built to take master’s big cock,” Alleria moans, recovered from the hot creampie you served her moments before. She leans up against you, full tits pressing against your side, flush, sweaty face less than an inch from yours. “Fuck her properly, master! Remind her who her ass belongs to!” Her hands caress your chest and back while she kisses your neck and collar, pure flattery to get you to fuck her sister as hard as you can.

With one hand pressed against Vereesa’s slightly arched back keeping her in place, you let the cannon loose, pounding deep into her ass with powerful thrusts, practically sending the smaller elf sprawling into her sister’s cunt with each.  You other hand finds it’s way around Alleria and her perky butt, fingers probing into her ass. The older elf only happily moans in lust, grinding her well-fucked pussy against your thigh while you finger her ass.  You continue to claim Vereesa’s tighter hole for quite some time, sending the small elf into orgasm after orgasm, a puddle of her love juices staining the bedsheets as she loses control of herself eager, giving in to the heady pleasure of her ass being reamed. 

“Master, y-you’re too big! M-my ass can’t take it! It’s too good!” Vereesa screams, Sylvanas clearly getting antsy about the lack of attention you’ve bestowed upon her. Releasing her sister, she mirrors Alleria, taking position on your other side, her soaking pussy grinding similarly against your other thigh. Dutifully, you reach your hand around and begin fingering her smooth ass, knowing that’s exactly what she wanted. And when the banshee lets out a piercing wail as she releases a squirt of juices, you’ve definitely gotten her under your thumb too. 

R ealizing you’ve got no more hands to hold the youngest Windrunner in place, Sylvanas and Alleria reposition themselves instead, getting on their hands and knees next to their younger sibling, holding onto her with one arm each, fingering themselves with their free hands. Now, you find yourself behind an array of three fat, perfect butts, and you get to work on all three. Still pounding into Vereesa’s tight rear with unending stamina, you put one hand on Sylvanas’ and Alleria’s butts each, slipping fingers into their tight asses as well.  Fingering two sets of  big, peachy, heart-shaped  asses , while your cock is buried deep in a third, all three girls squealing and moaning for you, it really is the stuff dreams are made of.  You can feel their differences as you fuck them, Vereesa the virgin, reacting to every little bump into her oversensitive hole, or Sylvanas, not liking to show too much emotion, trying her best to hold back how great the fingerbanging feels, or Alleria, too experienced to be fazed by you fingering her ass, moaning softly and focusing instead on ensuring Vereesa gets the best experience possible.

“Work your hips, darling,” Alleria urged her youngest sister. “An ass like that, you want to fuck him with it as much as he’s fucking you. Humans have such amazing cocks, it would be such a shame if you didn’t experience it fully.”  
  
And Vereesa was listening, amazingly. Despite just having lost her anal virginity to you a few moments ago, the elven beauty was following her more experienced sister’s instructions, backing up and bouncing her butt against your hips, squeezing and clenching her asshole to pleasure you all the more, you have trouble believing it. These elven girls really are something else, such wanton whores for your big human cock, and Vereesa the most eager of the three.

“You’re a natural, Vereesa,” you praise. “Fuck, I could pound this ass all day and night. It’s like you were built for taking cock.”

Vereesa only continues to gasp sharply for breathes in between high-pitched squeals, her own sisters doing little to help her. Instead, they fondled her together, squeezing and tugging on her oversensitive nipples, pulling her head back and forth between them, swapping wet, sloppy kisses. Their burning, incestuous lust is infectious, and as Sylvanas takes her turn to snake her tongue into her sister’s mouth, you turn your hand, thumb into her puckered asshole and three fingers into her sopping slit, digging your digits deep inside her holes. At the exact same time, you subject Vereesa to a series of back-breaking slams, threatening to re-arrange her guts with how deep your flaring cockhead grinds inside her hot ass. The results are instant: the girls instinctively latch onto each other, betraying obvious years of sinful experience sleeping and experimenting together, their long, slippery tongues twisting and writhing, their full, plump lips smacking and squelching, hair matted with sweat clinging to each other’s faces. Both elven women so young, fresh, and gorgeous, feasting on each other’s mouths like this, you certainly can’t last long.

Being filled with an anal creampie snaps Vereesa out of her stupor, and she lets out a keening wail, eyes rolling, body trembling, her own burning orgasm rushing through her body. Sylvanas and Alleria continue stimulating her from every angle, drawing out her orgasm even more. Meanwhile, you pump your load deep into her bowels, practically into her intestines, pulling your hands free from the elder sisters’ backsides to hold Vereesa’s hips tightly in place, squeezing her sides hard enough to leave marks on her flawless skin. Rope after rope of hot cum paints Vereesa’s tunnel, her own orgasm making her flex her backside, squeezing you for every last drop in your loaded balls. You’ve successfully turned the youngest Windrunner sister into a moaning, drooling wreck, cumming her brains out from getting her butt filled, and there would be no coming back from this. As her moans and whines quieted, Vereesa realized she was hooked now, like Yrel, like Onxyia, her asshole belonging to you now. You lick your lips just thinking about it, pulling the juicy little elven slut into a closet, pounding her cute butt until she squealed, leaving her a moaning wreck with a hot load in her ass while you went prowling for more...

But back to the present, there was more waiting for you. Sylvanas has you on your back now, her beautiful form sitting on your hips, you cock sandwiched in the hot valley of her ass. The undead ranger looks down on you with a lip twisted in feigned disdain. “You would summon the entire Windrunner family to pleasure you, master, but you don’t let us perform our greatest talent?” Her eyes narrow, like she’s genuinely disappointed in you.

“And what would that be?” you ask, playing along. You know she adores you, and the tiny twitch of pleasure showing in her face when you give her creamy thighs a gentle squeeze reinforces this.

“Riding.” And with that, she slips your cock into her snatch and slams herself down all the way in one smooth motion. “Oh, yes! Right there!” She stares down at you with an intensity that almost scares you, her hands holding you down by the shoulders as she raises herself up until only your cockhead remains in her silky folds, breathing hard, before slamming down again with equal vigour. “So! Fucking! Good!” she grunts, letting out another word with each hard slam. She tilts her head up and moans towards the ceiling throatily, resting herself against you with your thick shaft stirring her insides.

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting all day to get this thing back inside me! And it’s soooo worth it...” Sylvanas moans. “I love master’s penis so much!” You put your hands on her hips, fingertips digging into her generous ass-cheeks, and she looks down at you, biting her lower lip hard as she as if she just remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Her hands press into your shoulders and she leans over you, her luscious, unkempt hair long enough to brush against your face, and begins riding you again. “Just relax master,” she breathes, her tits bouncing mesmerizingly so tantalizingly close to your face, but with her hands holding you down you can do nothing but imagine taking them into your mouth. “You’ve done so well fucking my sisters tonight, and all the girls during the day... I’ll take care of you now...”

And you’re inclined to let her, the banshee queen doing filling your loins with incredible sensations, her glorious elven body fucking itself on you, seemingly with little regard for your own feelings but still feeling so good at the same time. Her tits kept bouncing as she rode you, the purple nipples and smooth dark skin mesmerizing you with their motion, bouncing up and down in perfect sync with the pleasure coursing through your dick. It’s almost like she’s conditioning you, hypnotizing you with her body, and when she leans down to kiss your lips, you take her on like an obedient pet. You don’t care where her mouth’s been at this point, and it’s hard to tell who wants the other more with how voracious you both are, even taking a hand off her butt to hold her face in position, a feat of strength comparable to if her rear had been lathered with super-glue. You devour her advance, matching every messy slobbering kiss with one of your own, loud and aggressive, and even when Vereesa and Alleria begin closing in on your flanks, you ignore them and continue working at Sylvanas plump lips. Her tongue invades into the cavern of your mouth, you own tongue unable to hold hers from slathering and caressing your insides. It’s too good, her long, elven tongue, so much longer, thicker, and stronger than yours shoving so deep into your mouth it’s close to triggering your gag reflex, and you moan hard just from the deep, tonguing kiss. You realize your eyes closed earlier when your lips met with Sylvanas’ and you open them, only to see her eyes focused on you the whole time. Her bright red eyes fill you with warmth, and you match her loving gaze as you whimper and whine as she takes you, feeling her mouth releasing similar music as her pussy squeezes your cock. You feel a mouth and tongue against your balls, probably Vereesa, but its inconsequential. Hands caressing your thighs equally meaningless. Sylvanas has 150% of your attention right now, and quickly demanding more as her pace quickens, sucking in quicker breathes and letting out sharper moans as she rides you harder. If that’s even possible.

It very quickly becomes too much for you, the lewd, wet kisses, her gorgeous elven ass clapping against your thighs, her lean, athletic ranger body pressing against yours, and with little warning, your cock twitches and shoots your balls  deep into Sylvanas’ waiting womb.  Barren, of course, along with every other womb you’ve seeded, but it’s fine to pretend. Sylvanas certainly enjoys it, letting out a screaming wail that buzzes in your head, even without her banshee powers. “ MASTERRRR!”  Similar moans come out of the other Windrunners, and you vaguely see out of the corner of your eye the sisters finger-banging each other into climax, but Sylvanas instantly demands your freed attention again as her thirsty cunt milks your cock for every last drop of your seed. “ Fill me master, give it all to me!  Make me yours! ” she moans softly into your mouth. You obey best you can, pressing your crotch as hard against hers as you possibly can, desperate to squeeze out the last drops as deep inside her as possible.  As the last of your orgasm peters out slowly, Sylvanas’ arms go limp and she falls against you, her face buried in your neck and body on top of yours,  your hands following onto her back . 

“I love you, master.” Her words are so quiet you can barely hear them. “I love you so much...”

Y ou simply caress her sculpted back and shoulder blades, not sure how to respond.

“I won’t ask you to stop fucking the other maids or even my sisters, but... can we share something... special? Just you and me?” Her voice is so soft and pleading, and you feel her undead heart pounding hard against your chest. “Please, master...”

You turn her head to face you and drink in her intoxicating expression of pure longing, and kiss her gently. “Just you and me, Sylvanas,” you whisper back, directly in her ear, and you feel her cold heart skip a beat. “No one else fills my heart like you do.”

With these words Sylvanas seems to catch her second wind, panting as she drags her lips against yours again, squeezing hot, desperate kisses against your mouth. “Thank you, master...” she whimpers. “I’ll cherish your love, and work to be worthy of it! Now,” she grinned wolfishly. “You’ve still got Windrunners to please.”

The rest of the night is a blur of sexual frenzy. Nowhere near satisfied, the Windrunner sisters fuck you and force you to fuck them in a staggering number of positions and combinations.  Even with your secret bond with Sylvanas, you save plenty of dick for Alleria and Vereesa, enough to keep them happy too. Happy, not satisfied, for it seemed no amount of fucking would ever satisfy the trio.  Alleria on her hands and knees with Sylvanas under her, and you behind the pair, pumping into the elder sister’s soaking snatch, and finally Vereesa sprawls on top of all that, and you find six  delicious holes to sink your throbbing cock into, all stacked on top of each other.  You don’t keep track, it’s too much even if you tried. A few thrusts into each hole, just enough to taste it before moving on, keeping them on their toes. A few pumps into Alleria, a few into Sylvanas’ hot ass, a few into Vereesa, a few more into Sylvanas,  more into Alleria, again into Vereesa, back to Alleria, Sylvanas again...

A  hand reaches around  to pleasure a hole that you apparently neglected for longer than a minute. You can’t tell who’s doing it, but you don’t appreciate this undermining of your sexual prowess.  Grabbing the offending wrist tightly, you growl. “I do the fucking here.” Vereesa lets out a lusty whimper,  ousting herself as the mystery offender.  Immediately, you plunge three fingers deep into Vereesa’s squirming cunt, digging around her fleshy walls before also jabbing your thumb into her hot asshole.  Her response is immediately, a piercing scream cutting through the layer of soft moans from her sisters, the scream continuing in pitch as you refuse to relent, continuing to subject her to the rough finger-banging of her life.  Her screams only intensify as you pick things up further, taking your thumb out of her ass only to make it your cocksleeve instead, slamming in your entire length in one hard go.  The inside of her asshole is shaped like your cock now after so much hard ass-fuckings you’ve given her, Still, the inexperienced elf-slut moans like a fresh whore at your sudden entry into her tight backdoor. 

You clutch the  elder sisters by their faces, and tongues and lips eagerly bath your fingers, a chorus of lewd moans filling the room as they suck each other’s juices off your hands. 

“Hughhnnn... so good,” Sylvanas moans. “Look how wet he makes us, just with his hands.”

“Master really knows how to treat elven girls,” Alleria agreed.

Vereesa is too busy screaming and getting her brains melted by your cock to add her own two cents, though its unlikely her sentiment would me much different from her sisters.

You lose track of how many times you cum into them, or into who, or into where. At some point, you’ve got two pairs of perfect, soft tits wrapped around your cock while you suffocate with your face buried in a third. You feel feet, soft elven soles jerking you off, other times those warm, delicate toes find their way into your mouth and you suck on them eagerly. You feel slimy and slippery tongues lapping up your shaft, or hot lips around your balls, your hands full of gorgeous, silken hair. Deep in the hazy trance of lust that long stopped making sense, you find a mouth biting and nibbling on your nipple, while a tongue probes your ass, the sensations confusing, unfamiliar, but ultimately undeniably pleasurable, and the last thing you remember, climaxing like never before from these maddeningly indecent acts.

The night cools you off and when you finally regain some semblance of you senses, you realize there’s nowhere else you want to be right now. The moonlight streaming in through the window illuminates the three perfect, elven figures smothering you. Alleria clinging to your right side and Vereesa on your left,  arms around your shoulders and draped across your neck,  breathing softly against your collar . Even in the mindless haze, y ou’ve kept your promise to Sylvanas, holding her  tight  against your chest in a loving embrace, hands against her gorgeous back and resting on her pert ass,  her face against your chest, already leaking cold drool on to you out of the corner of her beautiful lips.  Her long, whispy hair pools on your chest and tickles you slightly.  The undead elf is so thin and light, even with all of her body weight resting almost entirely on you, you barely feel  discomfort , instead enjoying  the warm pressure of her squeezing you  instead .  Moving one hand up, ghosting over her slender curves, up to touch her silky hair, you breathe in deeply her scent.  Slightly sour from the endless exertio n and not having the time or energy to clean up afterwards, but you enjoy the imperfections all the same, her lovely  smell still  filling your nostrils and  a longing ache amplified in your chest.

You lean forwards as much as you dare to avoid waking up your maids, and plant a gentle kiss on Sylvanas’ forehead. Her lip curls just a millimetre or two into a soft smile unconsciously, and you take one last look at her gorgeous face in the pale moonlight before falling asleep.  Another long day awaited you

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta go back to uni, so I won't be posting again until the semester ends, most likely. Wrote this with a little extra to tide you degenerates over until I return.


End file.
